Ten Reasons We Know That We're Related
by Sadie Kane
Summary: Percy and his little half-sister, Lucy, sit down and write a list to prove that they are,in fact, related.


**Hey all :) I felt bad that I wasn't working on anything at the moment, but I found this one-shot that I wrote this summer at my lil' sis's swim meet, sooo here it is! I don't own Percy Jackson, The Smithsonian, or M&M's... BUMMER! Hehe, I do own Lucy though! **

_TEN WAYS THAT WE KNOW WE'RE RELATED_

**(AN UNNECESSARY LIST)**

By _Lucy Blofis_ and **Percy Jackson**

**1. WE HAVE THE SAME MOTHER**

_I dunno; I'm pretty sure that I'm adopted…_

_**Lucy, I was there when you were born.**_

_How do you know that was me, hmm?_

**Lucy.**

_Okay, okay, sorry…_

_2. WE HAVE A STRANGE LOVE OF BLUE FOOD_

**It's not really that strange.**

_How many people do you know that eat blue food regularly?_

**Annabeth.**

_She doesn't count._

**Why?**

_I've practically grown up with her, and I would hope that she would know how the Blofis family rolls by now._

**Jackson family and you have a point.**

_I always do._

**3. MY KIDS CALL LUCY "AUNT LULU"**

_They're so cute!_

**I know they are; I raised them.**

_Perce, they're seven and four; you and Annabeth haven't raised them THAT long._

**Not true. Parental years are longer than crazy Goode High sophomore years.**

_I beg to differ, my dear brother._

_**Whatever, Blowfish. They call Thalia "auntie Thalie".**_

_You know what I meant._

_**I don't know if I do, care to enlighten me?**_

_Shut up._

_4. MOM LETS BOTH OF US INTO THE HOUSE WHENEVER_

**That's not a very good point; Annabeth can come in whenever**_**.**_

_Yeah, because she's family._

**Okay, maybe you do have a point.**

_I have several of them, dummy._

**Of what?**

_Nevermind._

**5. WE BOTH HAVE AMAZING GOOD LOOKS**

_Way to be modest, Perce._

**I was just saying.**

_True; I know that I'm gorgeous._

**I wasn't talking about only you.**

_Or were you?_

**Lucy.**

_What?_

**There's a little bit of ego on you lip; I think it's making your head swell up.**

_Keep talkin'; lemme just break your nose for you._

**Invulnerable, 'member?**

_You suck._

**Thank you.**

_6. WE BOTH HATE FREEZE DRIED FOOD_

**Mom took you to the Smithsonian after what happened that one time with the lion and the skeletons?**

_The what?_

**I didn't tell you that one? I'll have to later… but I think that kinda goes for most people in general, you know?**

_What do you think astronauts eat?_

**I said most people, and no one ever said that they liked freeze dried food.**

_Sucks for them, then._

**Don't you have a chem test to go study for or something?**

_Nope, already aced it, bubble brain._

**That's Seaweed Brain to you.**

_7. WE BOTH HAVE MOM'S SMILE_

**That's actually a good reason.**

_I know it is._

**8. WE BOTH NEVER HAD (HAVE) TO TAKE PERMISSION SLIPS HOME AT GOODE**

_Thank you, Daddio!_

**That was kinda helpful, wasn't it?**

_Isn't it, and helpful? Boy, that's one less paper for me to take home._

**Yup, one less thing for you to lose.**

_That was just one time!_

**Mhm…that and the time with the cat when we visited the Bobby in 'Cisco, and the laptop when I took you to Greece last year, and the phone you got for 8****th**** grade, and –**

_Okay! I get it! And I found the phone and the laptop…eventually._

**We all love water-logged laptops!**

_You and Annabeth fixed it, eventually, didn't you?_

**Eventually.**

_Can we stop saying 'eventually'?_

**I will. Eventually.**

_9. WE BOTH KNOW WHERE MOM HIDES THE "SUPER SECRET" PEANUT M&M'S_

**Now THAT is some good proof.**

_I know, right?_

**Peanuts and chocolate are your favorites, aren't they?**

_Yes indeed, young grasshopper._

**I've never been a grasshopper, but there was this one time that I was a guinea pig when I was in the-**

_I don't really want to know, but I feel like I want to ask Annabeth 'bout this one…_

_**10. WE MANAGED TO COME UP WITH NINE REASONS THAT PROVE WE'RE RELATED! **_

**Yay, we're done, let's go.**

_That's not good enough for me._

**I was happy with three, but no, you needed ten.**

_How 'bout "we argue like siblings"._

**Now YOU'RE the one with the lame reasons.**

_Get over it._

**Whatever, Lucille, the end.**

_Don't call me Lucille! And I wanted to say 'the end'! THE END._

…**The end.**

_The end of the end of the end. This is the omega of the story._

_**Not a story and that was out of context.**_

_Whatever, I'm gonna go get some foodseses. _

**Get me a juice box!**

_Fat chance._

**Just do it. **

_Only if I can say 'the end'._

**Fine.**

_Theeee end._


End file.
